


Perfect

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, High School, Pre-Relationship, Prom, References to 14x02, References to 15x04, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: Ellie turned around, kinda curious. A very elegant Nick was in front of her, smiling.





	Perfect

‘Thanks, Agent Bishop’.  
Ellie looked at Vanessa. That 17 years old girl reminded her a lot of the girl she was in high school. Shy, smart, not many friends. The case was an huge deja vù, and it was kinda hard to relive some moments, but she was satisfied of what she’s done. She helped Vanessa pass through the same problems she’d passed through, and it was a good thing.  
Helping people was the aim of her work.  
‘You can call me Ellie. And it’s been a pleasure. Now enjoy your prom, you deserve it’.  
‘You could enjoy it too’.  
‘Well, I don’t exactly have the right outfit’.  
Ellie quickly looked down at her blue blouse and at her jeans.  
‘But Agent Torres does’.  
Ellie turned around, kinda curious. A very elegant Nick was in front of her, smiling.  
Her mouth slightly opened, while Nick was going towards her.  
Now there were a few inches between them.  
‘Hi’.  
‘H-hi. W-what are you doing?’  
‘I’m waiting for the most beautiful girl in the room to dance with me’.  
She slightly blushed, lowering her head.  
‘I remembered what you said about your prom, that mean joke they did. I wanted to do something’.  
‘It wasn’t necessary.’  
‘It was. I care about you, Ellie’.  
Bishop deeply looked at him. It’s been a while since someone had said it in the way Nick did. There was something in his voice, something different from the usual. Ellie noticed it, and her brain couldn’t understand it. But her heart could.  
A smile slowly appeared on her face, and it made Nick going on.  
‘This is for you’.  
He sweetly settled the flower on her wrist. The color matched with the blue of her blouse.

I found a love for me

Darling just dive right in

And follow my lead

Ellie turned around, seeing people starting dancing on Ed Sheeran’s words.  
Nick suddenly held her hand. She did a little jump, then she looked at Nick. He seemed so confident, and she was so scared.  
But his smile made her smile too.  
She got close to him, she could feel his breath.  
Nick leaned his arm on her back, looking into her hazel eyes. Damn it, he loved those eyes.  
As the song went on, their feet were moving, following it.  
Their eyes were locked, the whole thing was so complicated and so clear at the same time.  
Ellie suddenly looked down, unaware of the reason.  
When she looked up again, Nick was smiling at her.  
His lips moved, as he was going to speak, but they went towards hers.  
It was a wonderful, soft and perfect kiss.  
The first of a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Perfect, Ed Sheeran


End file.
